candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 263/Dreamworld
| moves = 30 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 71 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The given space makes it hard to make special candies and position them. There are six colours, which also makes the creation of special candies a little harder. *The player can fail due to no more possible switches if at least one regular icing is not cleared. *Even though mystery candies may relieve some of the difficulty, they do not always give striped candies. *There is only one moon struck, so if the player does not make more than two combinations, it will be much harder. *The candy bombs pose somewhat of a threat. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Defuse the candy bombs first. *Then open up one of the lanes at least. *Try to position the striped candies next to each other and mix. *Take advantage of the moon struck to make striped candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The order gives 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 60,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two candy bombs on the board will provide at least 6,000 additional points. Even more points are earned from them if special candy combinations are used. *It is inevitable that the icing below the candy bomb dispenser are destroyed through the combination required as the combination will clear a row and column together and the need to increase available board space will also cause the need to clear them. Hence, it decreases the difficulty of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. However, the presence of six colours makes it hard to create colour bombs during regular moves. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. They should not be a big threat to earning three stars even if most of them spawn less than useful items. *30 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the third, fourth and fifth points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, it can activate the striped candies required for the striped candy + striped candy combination. Hence, moon struck may actually cause more moves to be wasted to create the striped candy + striped candy combination. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the three star target score. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 263 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Level 263 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 263 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with unsettled candies